youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Fifth Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back *Winnie the Pooh Skywalker will wear his red shirt, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Princess Olivia Flaversham will wear her red bowtie on her head, pale blue shirt with white collar and green bowtie, dark blue skirt, and black shoes with white socks, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and will wear her pale blue coat and hat with blue scarf. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his brown coat with sandals and will be wearing a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his red shirt, blue trousers, and blue hat, but will be carrying a pistol gun. *Tiger will be wearing his purple shirt and will carry a slingshot gun. *Pop will be wearing his red hat and red coat and will have his pipe in his mouth. *Cub will be wearing his nappy and hat with orange hair. *Buster will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse). *Rabbit will be wearing his dressing gown and will have a blaster. *Various characters will have some pistol guns and wear some clothes. Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *and more (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) (Clips Used) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Robin Hood (1973) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Happy Tree Friends (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Various Shows and Various Movies Trivia *When Pooh force pulls his light blue lightsaber out of the snow and activates it, he cuts himself lose from the icy wall, and lands in the snow, but says "Well, this is no better.", and slashes the Wampa's arm off, before he flees in fright after he switches off his lightsaber. *Fievel will pilot the RLS Legacy on Hoth toward a monster's mouth and Bespin. *The engine on the train, that Pooh pilots on Hoth toward Dagobah and Bespin, is Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine being an American type steam locomotive. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 locomotives were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad up until 1928. These types of engines have six wheels (two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually, an engine's tender would carry eight wheels, except for Casey, who has four wheels on his tender, because he is a steam engine. *There will be a games hall in The Cloud City of Bespin. The Games Hall in The Cloud City of Bespin will contain some arcade games, a bowling centre, and some pool tables with each ten spot and stripe balls with numbers on them, including a cue ball each. *This will be inspired by Something, Something, Something Dark Side in the Family Guy Star Wars saga. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *The sound effects that Casey carries when he departs, travels around, whistles, and arrives at every place, are the sound effects, of a G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 engine puffing along, an L.S.W.R. Drummond T9 class 4-4-0 engine blowing its whistle, a bell ringing of an American type steam locomotive, and the brakes of a screeching train engine. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films